Te dejo ir (traducción)
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Jericho y Kole habían estado locamente enamorados hasta que una tonta discusión los separó. Arrepentida, Kole trata de dejar ir a Jericho. Two shot, JeriKole y ligero BbRae. Escrito por FrivolousFlare.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes originales ni el fanfic que estás por leer son de mi propiedad. Teen Titans pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y este fanfic fue escrito por FrivolousFlare, todos los créditos corresponden a dicho autor.**_

* * *

Le dolía verlos juntos. Verlos sentados acurrucados en los brazos del otro, abrazados en los pasillos, viendo el atardecer en la azotea. Era difícil mantener el control y tener que forzarse a mostrar esa sonrisa para que sus amigos pudieran ver que ella estaba bien.

Aunque no lo estaba.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, un monstruo de ojos verdes en la puta de su estómago gruñía y le rasgaba el corazón. Y dolía, le dolía más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

Sí, le dolía ver a Jericho y Raven juntos. Ver a Raven acomodándose en el regazo de Jericho o ver que él la abrazara de la nada. Pero Kole era fuerte y seguro podría superarlo pronto.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

Pero todas las noches era perseguida por la misma pesadilla. Esa estúpida estúpida pelea. Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué había sido, tan tonto e irrelevante había sido. No podía decir quién había empezado, sólo que una vez que empezaron ya no pudieron parar.

— _¡Nunca te callas!_ –gesticuló Jericho muy enojado mirando a Kole desde el otro lado de la habitación– _¡Todo lo que haces es hablar, hablar y hablar!_

— Bueno, ¡tal vez tengo mucho qué decir!

— _Tal vez dices demasiado._

— ¡Pues al menos trato de sacar conversación! ¡Todo lo que tú haces es tocar esa estúpida guitarra todo el día!

Kole entre cerró los ojos mirando el techo que tenía sobre su cama. Él le había dicho muchas cosas hirientes ese día, pero ella también lo había hecho. Si hubiera podido regresar en el tiempo, se habría retractado de todo.

— Como sea, Slade Jr –gritó Kole y Jericho abrió los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño con furia.

— _No metas al viejo en esto._

Kole se estremeció y suspiró, giró la cabeza y vio a Argenta entrar en la habitación. Ella sola se había dado cuenta de lo afectada que había estado por ese lío, pues siendo su compañera de habitación había escuchado sus sollozos y murmuros ahogados por las noches.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? –preguntó sentándose en la otra cama. Kole se sentó y sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí, estoy bien.

— ¿Sabes? Probablemente te sentirías mejor si sólo te disculparas con él –dijo Argenta luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— Lo sé –Kole suspiró–, pero siempre está con ella y no me siento cómoda hablando con él cerca de ella –admitió–. Y ya sé que es ridículo. Digo, Raven es mi amiga pero... No sé.

— Es prefectamente comprensible –le aseguró Argenta–. Te diré algo. Voy a tratar de separalo de Raven unos minutos para que puedas hablar con él.

— No, está bien –negó con la cabeza. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio unos miutos hasta que Kole volvió a hablar–. ¿Qué tal si... Si sigue molesto ya no quiere volver a hablar conmigo? O bueno, al menos dejarme hablar con él...

— Ten en cuenta que estamos hablando de Jericho, cariño. Seguramente se siente tan mal como tú, él no es de guardar rencor. ¿No recuerdas cuando Chico bestia le robó su guitarra? Ni siquiera permaneció enojado por mucho tiempo.

— Eso creo.

Kole se levantó y se alisó la falda antes de mostrarle una sonrisa débil a Argenta.

— Te veo luego, necesito un poco de aire fresco –dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Luego subió unos escalones hasta que llegó a la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

La abrió despacio y echó un vistazo al rededor. Todo estaba en silencio. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse tras el horizonte tiñendo las nubes de rosa dorado y enviando una onda anaranjada através del cielo.

Pero la vista de Kole de esa fantástica escena estaba bloqueada por la silueta de dos personas sentadas lado a lado. Al instante su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho y el monstruo de ojos verdes gruñó.

Raven le estaba hablando en voz baja a Jericho pero Kole no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Aguantó la respiración agudizando el oído para poder captar algo pero sólo pudo oír murmullos. De repente Raven dejó de hablar y Kole tuvo el más horrible presentimiento de que había sido descubierta y rápidamente retrocedió para esconderse.

Raven se giró pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, así que pronto volvió a mirar al frente. Jericho miró sobre su hombro poco después de ella y notó algo que Raven no había notado.

La puerta no estaba como la habían dejado, alguien estaba ahí parado sin que pudieran verle. Él pensó que sabía de quién se trataba pero no alertó a Raven sobre eso. En lugar de ello sólo desvió la mirada y fingió no haber visto nada.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a escuchar los murmullos de Raven, Kole bajó las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que bajó la torre hasta el primer piso y salió por la puerta del frente. Rodeó la torre para asegurarse de que estaba de lado contrario a la puesta de sol y se sentó en las rocas, luego se quitó las botas y dejó que el agua le acariciara gentilmente los pies.

Le gustaba estar afuera pues el aire libre la hacía sentir libre y le dejaba un sabor dulce en la boca. Inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro. Para entonces el sol ya se había ido por completo y la luna ya se reflejaba en el agua quieta y obscura como si fuera una hoja de cristal oscuro.

Tomando otro suspiro profundo, Kole pensó en lo mucho que ya había roto su corazón y todo el dolor y la tristeza que había tenido que soportar, en la rabia que estaba corriendo por sus venas y luego soltó el aire y lo soltó todo.

Dejó ir todas las emociones negativas que la habían dominado los últimos días y dejó ir al monstruo de ojos verdes que tenía en su interior. Y luego una sensación cálida llegó cuando por fin pudo dejarlo ir a _él_.


	2. Chapter 2

Jericho y Raven estaban sentados en el borde de la azotea mirando el cielo nocturno. Los dedos del mudo se deslizaban suavemente en su guitarra, tocando las notas que iban cruzando por su mente y Raven lo miraba atentamente, pues sabía en qué estaba pensando.

— Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? –dijo sin rodeos. Jericho dejó de tocar y la miró sorprendido pero no negó ni asintió con la cabeza, sólo se mordió el labio– Deberías decírselo.

Jericho negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— _Debe seguir enojada conmigo_ –suspiró.

— No lo creo –dijo Raven pero Jericho todavía se veía algo reticente, así que agregó– ¿Y si al menos te disculpas con ella?

— _Supongo_ –gesticuló–. _Tal vez debería acercármele. No la he visto desde..._

— Ve ahora –lo interrumpió Raven. Él asintió levemente y empezó a levantarse pero ella le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerlo–. Y, Jericho. No creo que esto vaya a funcionar... Entre nosotros. Como dije, tú todavía la amas y yo... Aún no lo supero. Esta relación fue un consuelo formado puramente por dos corazones rotos. Espero que puedas entender.

Jericho mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Entendía. Ambos se levantaron y Raven, para sorpresa de sí misma, le dio un rápido pero muy amistoso abrazo. Luego él abandonó la azotea a toda prisa para buscar a Kole, dejando sola a Raven con sus propios pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más llegara para unírseles pues Chico bestia se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado pero Raven no reaccionó. En lugar de eso continuó mirando a la luna con expresión ausente. Chico bestia se mordisqueó un poco el labio antes de hablar.

— Se acabó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— Sigue enamorado de Kole.

— Oh –Chico bestia se quedó callado un momento–. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

— Es sólo que, bueno, has estado ignorándome mucho últimamente. Bueno, en realidad a todos, menos a Jericho y yo sólo quería saber si estaba todo bien.

— Todo está bien, Chico bestia.

— No, no es así.

Raven estaba sorprendida. Chico bestia tomó una de sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos hablando con sinceridad.

— Por favor, Raven. Dime qué pasa. ¿Fue algo que hice? Si lo fue, lo lamento.

Raven suspiró. En realidad estaba molesta por culpa de Chico bestia, por algo que él había dicho pero no podía culparlo por más que quisiera hacerlo, pues él no sabía que lo había estado escuchando.

_Raven estaba caminado en uno de los pasillos de la torre T cuando se detuvo al escuchar un alboroto salir de uno de los dormitorios. En cualquier otro momento ella lo habría ignorado pero permaneció ahí al escuchar su nombre._

_— Admitelo, verdecito. Te gusta Raven, ¿verdad? –dijo Cyborg._

_— ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Chico bestia en respuesta._

_— Rayos, claro que sí –ese era Veloz hablando. Chico bestia gruñó molesto, a lo que Veloz río y dijo– Awww ¡está enamorado!_

_— ¡No es cierto! Además, ¿por qué me gustaría ella? ¡Es grosera conmigo y sarcástica y ni siquiera tiene sentido del humor!_

_— Qué fuerte, viejo –dijo Cyborg–. Ella te mataría si te escuchara decir esas cosas._

_— Pues qué bueno que no está aquí._

_Pero Raven sí estaba ahí y había escuchado todo. Pero sin hacer ruido, sólo se dio prisa para salir de ahí, molesta pero tratando de no mostrarlo hasta que eventualmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en a azotea donde Jericho solía pasar el tiempo sólo._

— No es nada, Chico bestia– dijo amargamente.

— No es cierto –él suspiró–. Vamos, Raven. Eres mi amiga.

— ¿Entonces no crees que sólo soy una persona grosera, sarcástica y sin sentido del humor?

Él se encogió.

— ¿Me escuchaste ese día? –Raven asintió. Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello–. Raven... No quise decir eso, no quise decir nada de eso. Es sólo que... Me estaban molestando y yo me enoje enojé y... No lo pensé.

Raven arqueó una ceja, así que él continuó.

— No eres grosera. Y en todo caso, yo siempre te estoy fastidiando. Y sí tienes sentido del humor, sólo que es sarcástico y diferente al mío –suspiró–. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Raven sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Chico bestia.

— ¿Me das un abrazo?

— No abuses de tu buena suerte.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que me gustas? ¿Que en serio me gustas?

Las cejas de Raven se dispararon como corchos de una botella.

— ... ¿En serio? –preguntó indecisa –Chico bestia sonrió y asintió.

— En serio –respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Mientras tanto Jericho estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, después de haber revisado todas las habitaciones de los pisos superiores buscando a Kole. Incluso le había preguntado a otros Titanes si la habían visto. Solamente Argenta respondió que sí, pero sólo dijo que había salido por un poco de aire fresco.

Después de buscarla en la sala común, la cocina y otras habitaciones en el piso inferior, Jericho decidió salir por la puerta frontal. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la torre, buscando con la mirada algún destello rosa... Y ahí estaba, sentada a la orilla del mar.

Jericho se acercó silenciosamente y se situó detrás de ella, mirándola antes de acercarse más.

En el reflejo del agua, Kole vio otro rostro aparecer sobre el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando al girarse pudo ver a Jericho.

— Um.., hola –dijo en voz baja. Él la saludó con una mano y una sonrisa tímida antes de hacer un gesto a un costado de ella, y luego a ella. Ella entendió que Jericho se quería sentar ahí y asintió. Jericho se sentó a su lado sobre las rocas y miró al agua. Un silencio se hizo al rededor de ellos, mismo que Kole rompió al comenzar a hablar.

— Lo siento –susurró–. Por lo de... No debí decirte esas cosas. En realidad no pienso nada de eso, sólo estaba enojada. ¿Me perdonas?

Jericho sonrió cálidamente y asintió. Kole suspiró aliviada. Se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

— _Yo también lo siento. No quería lastimarte. ¿Podrías perdonarme?_ –gesticuló Jericho. Kole sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó como de costumbre.

— ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó antes de sonrojarse y apartarse rápidamente–. Perdón... No lo pensé.

Jericho negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

— _Raven y yo rompimos_ –dijo–. _Aunque no creo que realmente hayamos tenido algo serio de verdad. Sólo éramos dos personas tristes buscando compañía._

— Oh –dijo Kole. Se miró los pies un momento, debatiéndose entre si hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente o no. Entonces respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar antes de poder acobardarse.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que, ya sabes, que... Podamos volver a estar juntos? –preguntó tímidamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, con mirada suplicante–. Te extraño.

Jericho, aunque sorprendido al principio, sonrió suavemente.

— _Yo también te he extrañado_ –gesticuló antes de abrir los brazos para abrazarla.

Kole se lanzó alegremente a sus brazos colgándose de sus hombros y sonrió con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Jericho le pasó las manos por la cintura para acomodarla sobre su regazo provocando que riera por lo bajo. Ella presionó sus labios contra su mejilla por un segundo antes de que él se abalanzara, su boca sobre la de ella, y le robara un beso de verdad.

Cuando se separaron, Jericho levantó las manos para gesticular algo para ella.

— _Te amo_ –era su mensaje.

Kole sonrió irónicamente y copiando sus acciones gesticuló:

— _Y yo te amo a ti_ –era su mensaje.

* * *

_**Beatlemaniaa22:**__** A mí también me da mucho gusto seguir hallando fans de estos dos melosos ¡jaja! Espero haya sido de tu agrado el desenlace. Gracias por el review ^^**_


End file.
